


Ink My Skin With Your Name

by justjaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjaeyong/pseuds/justjaeyong
Summary: What if the person you're destined to be with already belongs to someone else? Would you fight for what is yours or yield for their happiness?





	Ink My Skin With Your Name

Each of us has someone we're destined to be with. Among billions of people in the world, one is definitely someone we consider a soulmate.

Finding your soulmate isn't that difficult especially since your soulmate's name will appear on your skin when you turn sixteen. It's up to you whether you're going to find them yourself or let fate do its job.

But fate can be playful, and fate has a different plan for Yoonoh.

 

 

Jung Jaehyun is a bright happy kid ever since he was born. He has the face that can lighten up anyone's mood with his crinkling eyes and dimpled smile. He came from a well off family and had lived a comfortable life growing up.

Jaehyun's childhood was very memorable to him for all the memories he had with his parents happened then. Before they passed away, Jaehyun was showered with love and affection by his parents. Sadly when he was thirteen, his parents were caught in a car accident that killed his father immediately. His mother was rushed to the hospital but soon died as well while undergoing an operation. The doctor said her heart just stopped beating even though everything was going well. He believed his parents loved each other so that they couldn't live without the other. He doesn't blame them, and frankly, he's quite happy they are together in the afterlife.

Jaehyun was sent to America and was left in the care of his grandmother. It wasn't easy for the young boy; coming to a new country full of people talking in a different tongue was hard. But after a while he was able to learn the language and adjust in the new life too.

Before he started going back to school, his grandmother had him change his name legally from Jaehyun to Yoonoh as part of him starting over. Nothing changed except his name, Jaehyun– _Yoonoh_ is still the same bright happy kid that he used to be. He's still the same kid who longs to meet his soulmate in the future and experience the love he once witnessed his parents share.

 

 

After years of being away, Yoonoh couldn't believe he's back to his native land. The minute his tattoo appeared on his skin two years ago he knew he needed to come back. It took a lot of persuasion for his grandmother to allow him but even she knew the younger couldn't be stopped. Yoonoh returned to Korea with one goal in his mind, find the person he's fated to be with.

His grandmother allowed him to return with a condition that he continues his studies there, so now here he is standing outside his new dorm room. He held the knob in his hand, taking a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

The room wasn't too small nor too big either. It was just right for two occupants. There were two beds, two desks, two closets, a television and a door that he assumes leads to the bathroom. Since the room is still empty Yoonoh thought his roommate hasn't arrived yet.

He placed his things on one of the beds, the one by the window, claiming it as his. He wouldn't mind if his roommate asks to change beds with him but for now he'll have that one. By the time he finished unpacking the sun was already down. He went out for dinner, came back and prepared for bed.

The next day, Yoonoh left to buy some stuff he'll be needing for class. When he got home, he was welcomed by a shorter lad who doesn't look Korean at all.

"Oh hi, I'm Ten," the guy introduced with a warm smile, offering his hand. "I'm a junior fine arts major and will be your roommate for this term."

"Yoonoh," he replied taking the hand for a shake. "Freshman, literature major."

"Ah Shakespeare... never liked him," Ten said playfully.

Ten was easy to get along with. He's friendly and nice also a bit chatty, he's pretty sure his cousin would like the shorter guy. He would've introduced them if his cousin isn't waiting for his soulmate and Ten hadn't mentioned his boyfriend, but then that doesn't mean he and Johnny can't be friends. Ten also mentioned that he's from Thailand and has been living in Korea for three years. His parents wanted him to study in the US since his soulmate’s name is English but his gut was telling him to come to Korea.

"So the guy you're dating isn't your soulmate?" Yoonoh asked and Ten shakes his head with a smile.

"We both got tired of waiting and thought fuck destiny we can choose whoever we want to be with." Ten explained.

"What happens when one of you meets their soulmate then?" Yoonoh questioned curiously.

Ten shrugged, "I don't know we haven't talked about it yet. But what matters is we love each other and it's his choice if he wants to stay with me or not."

Yoonoh nods his head in reply, no longer pressing on the topic. He doesn't want Ten to feel like he's judging him especially since they just met. He also respects their decision which is quite true anyway, everyone's free to love whoever they want.

"There's a party tonight my friend's hosting it," Ten said breaking the silence. "Since I'm a nice roommate, I'll take you with me. Is that good with you?"

Yoonoh was hesitating at first but then thought it would be a good start to make friends so he smiled at the Thai boy uttering a 'thank you' afterwards.

 

 

The loud blast of music can be heard from outside the house. Yoonoh's not new to parties, being part of the basketball team in his high school gave him access to such events. Yet he still can't help the coiling feeling of anxiety that attacked him as they made their way..

"Relax," Ten whispered as they approached the door. "I swear my friends are nice." Ten opens the door and they were welcomed with loud sound coming from music and the visitors. Some were dancing others were chatting. They even passed by a group doing a keg stand. Just a typical frat party you see in movies and tv.

"Ten!" he heard someone call. He turned his gaze and was met by a guy with wide white smile, he's a bit short but taller than the Thai lad.

"Yuta!" Ten greets back hugging the new guy he assumes is Yuta. "I heard you went back home how was Osaka?"

"Pretty good with the nice weather and all," Yuta answered. "Who's the new guy?"

"This is Yoonoh," Ten introduced as he and Yuta shake hands. "He's my roommate."

"Ah nice to meet you Yoonoh-yah," Yuta said. "Come the others are waiting."

Yuta led them outside, it was chilly and not much people were hanging there. They walked to a group of guys, there were three of them to be exact.

"Yo Ten!" A bunny-like guy greeted as he caught sight of them.

Ten greets his friends before introducing Yoonoh, "Yoonoh these are my friends, Winwin, also a freshman like you–"

"He's mine," he heard Yuta saying from behind.

"–Taeil, Doyoung and Hansol." Ten finishes. "Everyone this is Yoonoh."

The group of friends talked about what happened during their break. Doyoung went to on a trip with his brother, Taeil went to see his grandparents while Hansol interned in his father's company. Yoonoh also found out that Taeil and Hansol are both seniors in their last year while Doyoung and Yuta are in the same year as Ten.

"So where's lover boy?" Doyoung asked Ten who Yoonoh assumed they're talking about the latter's boyfriend.

"He texted me said he's on his way," Ten replied as he took a swig from the bottle Yuta handed him earlier. Yoonoh was about to drink from his too but realized that his has already been emptied.

"I'll get another inside," he said excusing himself quickly.

Yoonoh was on his way back when he accidentally bumped into someone causing his drink to spill on the stranger.

"Shit," he hissed. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to–" Yoonoh was astonished when he saw the other guy's face. He was pretty. The prettiest guy he's ever laid his eyes on. With that light pink hair matched with a pair of doll eyes, cute button nose, soft looking lips and sharply cut jaw. He looked like a character that walked straight out of those comic books Johnny loved to read. "–bump into you."

"All good," the other lad said. "I could just borrow a shirt from Yuta anyway."

Yoonoh's taller than the pink haired guy but he can't help but feel small at the stranger's gaze. "I don't think I've seen you in one of Yuta's parties before. Freshman?"

The younger shyly nods his head. "That explains why, I'm Taeyong by the way."

Yoonoh's world stopped and he stood frozen in place. His heart started beating fast and loud that he can hear its every thump.

 _Taeyong_.

A name Yoonoh is very familiar with. A name he sees everyday when he's in front of the mirror, shirtless. A name he's memorized every letter of for it is engraved on his skin, just below his clavicle.

 _Taeyong_.

This is him. This guy, this beautiful guy standing in front of him, is the person he's destined to be with, his fate, isn’t he?

"You are?" Taeyong asked raising one of his eyebrow. Yoonoh opened his mouth to respond but before he can make a sound he was cut off by someone else's voice calling him.

"Taeyong!" Ten's high pitched voice can be heard despite the loud music. Ten was walking towards their direction when Taeyong turned and greeted the shorter lad with a hug letting his hand rest on Ten's waist.

"Hi babe," he heard Taeyong mutter before giving Ten's cheek a kiss. The Thai lad's face immediately turned red.

"Taeyong this is Yoonoh he's a freshman and my roommate, Yoonoh this is Taeyong, my boyfriend." Ten introduced. "I thought something happened to you so I followed–"

Yoonoh can hear Ten's voice but his words weren't registering in his head. All Yoonoh can think about now is how Ten introduced Taeyong as his boyfriend. The same boyfriend he mentioned who got tired of waiting for his soulmate. But Taeyong doesn't seem fazed when he heard his name. Maybe this is a different Taeyong, maybe he's not the one for Yoonoh, it's possible right?

"Hey, are you okay there?" Taeyong asked him.

"Yeah," Yoonoh replied blinking as he got back to his senses.

"Come on they're probably waiting for us," Ten said as he lead the two back to their friends.

 

 

Yoonoh spent the next day lying on bed touching the place where he knew his mark is.

Taeyong.

How is it possible that Taeyong didn't even flinch at his name yet Yoonoh was totally affected by his? It doesn't make sense at all. Did he not recognize the name? Or was he not acknowledging the fact that he has a soulmate?

His whole life Yoonoh wanted nothing more than to meet his destined one. Call him hopeless romantic but he really wants to feel and experience the true love between soulmates.

He buries his head on his pillow groaning in frustration.

 

 

Days passed by and it's already the start of classes. He spent the last few days distracting himself so he wouldn't think about the possibility of his roommate's boyfriend being his soulmate. It was quite difficult since Taeyong would often stop by their room or Ten constantly mentioning him. But he also needs to do his part, his grandmother wanted him to study so that's what he used as distraction. Buried himself in books and studied in advanced.

Yuta and Doyoung stopped by their dorm the other day and teased him of being such a nerd. He laughed at the remark then went back to reading.

Yoonoh walked out of a building, his first class just ended. He could feel his hunger since he wasn't able to eat breakfast this morning before leaving for class. He woke up late after spending another night thinking about his situation. He checked his watch, it's only 9 am, he still has two hours before his next class. So he started walking to another building where he knew the cafeteria is.

"Yoonoh!" he heard a familiar voice shouted. It was so familiar it made his heart flutter.

He stopped his tracks and turned around only to be face to face with a pink haired guy. "Hyung," he greeted with a smile.

"Have you seen Ten this morning?" he asked. The warm smile on Yoonoh's face slowly disappeared as he was reminded that the other is with someone else.

Yoonoh shakes his head no, "sorry Hyung but I woke up late and he was gone by then."

"It's fine," Taeyong replied. "We were supposed to have breakfast together but he didn't return my calls or answer my texts."

Right after Taeyong explained a soft growling was heard making Yoonoh chuckle. "I'm sorry about that," Taeyong said as he looked away from the younger embarrassed from what happened.

"I was going to the cafeteria actually. I havent eaten too, you can come with if you want," Yoonoh doesn't know what urged him to offer the older. He wasn't even thinking it's like his mouth has its own life. "You can text Ten hyung to meet us there," he added.

"You know what, that's a great idea," Taeyong said flashing him a grateful smile and oh did Yoonoh's heart stop.

Eating with Taeyong was more fun than Yoonoh thought it would be. He learned quite a lot about the elder. They both share a lot of similarities from music taste to their love for food. He found out that Taeyong was street casted when he was in high school which is not surprising because of how good he looks. But according to Taeyong he denied the offer for he never wanted to be in the limelight. He wants to work in the industry yes but he'd rather work behind the scenes and that's why he's now getting a degree in music.

He also found out that Ten and Taeyong met at a dance class just two years ago. "I believe that even though we have different names marked on our skin we're still fated to each other," Tayong said as he took a bite.

Yoonoh didn't know how to respond, luckily Ten has finally arrived.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I got a call from my advisor this morning we had to sort some things with my study plan."

"It's fine," Taeyong told him. "Yoonoh's been keeping me company."

"Still I promised we'd eat together," Ten was pouting and Yoonoh found it cute.

"We can it lunch together if you want."

Ten's expression completely changed and his whole face lit up. "You're staring," he pointed out.

"You guys look good together," the younger replied. The couple both turned red at his comment. "Well I have to get to class now. I'll see you later."

 

 

As Yoonoh got to know Ten and Taeyong better, he realized how real their love for each other is. You would even think that the two of them were destined to be together from the start. He believed fate had some problem and marked Taeyong and Ten wrongly for it's obvious to anyone they're meant to be. He's given up on the thought that Taeyong's the one for him. His Taeyong is probably still out there somewhere.

Yoonoh chose to let fate bring his soulmate to him. For now he would just focus on his studies. He's already waited years for his soulmate he's sure he can wait a bit longer.

Weeks went by fast and Yoonoh can't believe it's already been a month since he started college. He became closer to Ten's friends as well and became part of their circle. He's closest to Winwin since both of them are the same age, sadly Winwin's a dance major so they didn't have any class together but they would hang out during vacant period.

Yoonoh sighed as he sat on a bench just outside their school building. The sun is up and shining bright, it's a good day except good day is something he's not having. It all started this morning when their first class extended causing him to be late for his next one. His professor had already marked him absent by the time he arrived. Then on his third class they're last test results were given and he got lower than expected.

"What's up?"

Yoonoh was startled when someone spoke, he turned to his right to see Taeyong sitting beside him. He must've been too preoccupied to notice the elder sitting beside him.

"Bad day?" the younger nods his head. "What happened?"

So Yoonoh toldd Taeyong everything that happened to him that day. He let out all his frustrations to the elder.

"Did you fail?"

"No," Yoonoh answered. "But it can pull my final grade down."

Taeyong shakes his head at the younger, "You really are so conscious of your grade aren't you? Jesus Yoonoh you're in college live a little."

"I'm suddenly craving for ice cream." Taeyong stood up grabbing his right arm,

"What are you doing?" Yoonoh asked pulling away.

"I want ice cream," the elder answered playfully as he tugged on the younger.

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I don't want to look pathetic eating alone!"

 

 

"You didn't have to drag me here just to cheer me up Hyung," Yoonoh said placing his cup on the table and sat down.

"Shut up," Taeyong replied. "Who said anything about cheering you up? We're here cause I wanted ice cream."

"Thank you."

"Aish this kid don't get emotional on me it's just ice cream."

Yoonoh watches as Taeyong happily eats his ice cream. It really amuses him how the elder's personality is way different from how people perceive him to be. People often get intimidated by Taeyong because of his good looks matched with his piercing gaze. The way he carries himself so confidently makes other people cow. But when once you get to know him, you'll find out that he's actually a kid stuck in a man's body.

"Stop staring your ice cream's melting."

 

 

It was Friday night and the group of friends decided to hang by the river. Everyone was there except for Ten who swore to come later for he was caught up in a group project.

"How calming," Taeil commented standing near the water and taking a deep breath. "I missed this."

"Hyung stop exaggerating," Doyoung replied as he watched the eldest. The group laughed and continued their stroll.

They talked about anything and everything that comes into their mind.

"So how's Youngji?" Taeyong asked Taeil. Youngji is his soulmate studying in a different university making it difficult for them to meet, especially since both are in their last year.

"She's good, we talked this morning," Taeil replied smiling like a fool as he reminisce the call he had with his girl. "She's excited to meet Winwin, wanted to know what the great Yuta's soulmate is like."

"Great Yuta?" Winwin asked confusedly looking at Yuta then back at Taeil.

"No we're not talking about that," the Japanese lad protested.

"Yes we are," his Chinese partner insisted.

"Yuta," Taeyong started. "Was the biggest casanova before you guys met."

Winwin's eyes widen before his face turned to a frown facing Yuta.

"That was a long time ago though," Doyoung added. "Yuta's been tame since you came." The others laughed as they watched Winwin hitting Yuta playfully.

"How about you Yoonoh?" Hansol asked. "I heard you move here in search for your soulmate."

"Yeah," he replied clearing his throat. "Sadly we haven't crossed paths yet." Taeyong eyed him with an expression Yoonoh can't read.

Hansol nods his head and pats his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find him soon."

"How about yours?" Yoonoh asked.

Everyone was silent and watched Hansol cautiously, "It's fine guys he doesn't know." He faced Yoonoh and replied, "Mine died a year ago."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright, like I said you didn't know."

"Okay okay god too much drama," Yuta said teasingly trying to lighten up the mood. "I don't know about you but my Winwinnie and I are going to eat so who's coming with?"

Doyoung agreed to come said it's fine third wheeling for him as long as there's food. Hansol and Taeil mentioned something about needing to leave early leaving Taeyong and Yoonoh together.

"Are you sure you didn't want to eat?" Taeyong asked while they continued their stroll.

"I'm good," Yoonoh replied. "Has Ten hyung texted you already?"

"Mhmm, he said he doesn't think he'll be able to follow. They had to pass it by tomorrow noon and they're still halfway done."

"Well that sucks."

"So," Taeyong started, trying to make conversation with the younger. "should we play 20 questions?"

"Okay," Yoonoh agreed. "You go first hyung."

"When is your birthday?"

"February 14th, yours?"

"July 1st, any siblings?"

"None, how about you?"

"Seriously are you going to return my questions?"

"Yes," Yoonoh replied chuckling.

"Wait that's not a question!"

"Yes it is Hyung," Yoonoh said with a smile showing off his dimples. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Taeyong's eyes averted from Yoonoh's deep cute dimples to his plump pink lips. The younger froze where he's standing as Taeyong leaned closer. Eyes telling him to push him away but Yoonoh was paralyzed. He can feel Taeyong's hot breath he can still stop him if he wants to, but does he want to?

Soon he felt the pink haired's soft lips pressed against his. His eyes closing automatically as he get lost in the kiss. Taeyong's hand were on his cheek touching him gently as if he was a fragile doll that will easily break. The stars and moon were witnesses to his first kiss.

Ten's face suddenly popped in Yoonoh's head and just like that the trance was broken and he pushed Taeyong away. The latter was brought back to his senses too realizing the mistake they just did.

 

 

Yoonoh doesn't know how to face both Ten and Taeyong after that. Every morning he would wake up earlier than usual then go home later than he would just to avoid his roommate. Ten has been nothing but kind to him, he introduced him to his friends made adjusting easier for him. Yet how did he repay the Thai's kindness? By betraying him and kissing his boyfriend.

Yoonoh was currently in the library, killing time since he can't go home just yet.

"Is this seat taken?” a familar voice asked. Yoonoh shakes his head not bothering to look up.

“Can we talk?” the man asked nervously and Yoonoh remained quiet. “Okay then maybe you can just listen.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know why I had the urge to kiss you that night despite knowing it was wrong.”

It’s obvious Taeyong was regretting what they did and Yoonoh doesn’t know what hurt more between knowing that what they did was wrong but still liking it or that Taeyong is here regretting it.

“Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen and not mention it again,” Yoonoh replied finally having the courage to lift his head up.

“Alright.”

 

 

Getting things back to the way they were wasn’t easy. There’s still an awkward atmosphere between Taeyong and Yoonoh and everyone in the group has noticed it. Thankfully none of them bothered asking.

“Oh Tae you didn’t wear a bracelet today? Yuta pointed out. They all had lunch together but the others had already left for their classes leaving him with Yuta and Taeyong.

“Y-yeah,” Taeyong replied while subtly tugging the end of his sleeves to hide his wrist. It didn’t go unnoticed by Yoonoh. “I was in a rush this morning.”

“I see, well I better go now,” Yuta said as he put his things in the bag. “My class will be starting soon. See you two later!” Just like that he stormed away smiling and waving his hand.

Both were quiet. Taeyong was focused on his laptop doing research while Yoonoh was reading a book they’re working on in class.

“Hyung,” he called out breaking the silence. Taeyong lifts his head facing him looking cutely with his dark framed glasses. “Why is your bracelet such a big thing?” the younger asked curiously.

Taeyong was slightly taken a back by the sudden question. “I mean you were trying to hide your wrist with your sleeves,” Yoonoh added. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t–”

“It’s my mark,” Taeyong replied with a flat tone. His face was expressionless when he spoke. He pulled his sleeves up and showed the younger his tattooed wrist.

Yoonoh’s breath hitched and his face paled. “Hyung I gotta go,” he said before disappearing in a rush leaving the elder dumbfounded.

There on his wrist written in bold letters is a name Yoonoh is very acquainted with.

_Jaehyun_

 

 

Yoonoh is lying on his bed alone in their room since Ten is in class. He doesn’t know what to feel about his new discovery. Should he be glad that he’s found the person he’s destined to be with? But how could he when the person he’s fated to is involved with someone else? Someone who is a good friend to him. Should he claim what is really his despite knowing the heartbreak it can cause to someone? Is he that cruel to separate two people? Can he live happily knowing he has hurt Ten? Can Taeyong even be happy with him?

Maybe he should keep this to himself. Maybe fate wanted him to see his soulmate is better off without him. That this is fate’s way of telling him to stop looking or waiting for his soulmate. Maybe–

Yoonoh’s unpleasant thoughts were cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

“Yo Jae!” the man on the other line greeted. It’s his cousin Johnny. “Jeez is it really that hard for you to contact us? Nan’s been worried about you, we havent heard from you since you arrived. How’s the soulmate hunting? Bet you–”

“Hyung.”

“–already found him huh? Is that why you’ve forgotten about us already? Damn my little cousin is all grown–”

“Johnny hyung!” Yoonoh’s voice went high this time.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny said. “I got a bit excited you know how I’m like. Is everything okay right there?”

Yoonoh wanted to say no. He wanted to tell how awful everything has been. How he has found his soulmate but he’s already given up on him and is currently in a relationship. How he and said soulmate cheated behind his friend’s back. He wanted to cry and let his frustrations out on him, but he didn’t. Rather he replied with, “yeah everything’s fine. Still no news about the soulmate though.”

“Well it’s not that easy, for all you know he couldn’t even be in Seoul right now.”

“Yeah I’m thinking about that too. How’s Nana?”

“Nan’s fine,” Johnny said. “She’s been worried about you like I said. Can you try calling us more you and stop making us worry you jerk! You know you’ve always been the baby in this family.”

Yoonoh smiled, “I know I’m sorry hyung. It wouldn’t happen again.”

 

 

Johnny isn’t stupid. He knows his cousin better than anyone else. He always knows when there’s something troubling the younger. The two of them grew up together, they were more like brothers than cousins. Jaehyun is a great liar yes but his lies never work on Johnny.

So that’s how he ended up taking a twelve hour flight to Korea. He figured if his cousin wont tell him anything then he’ll check it out himself.

With a paper containing Jaehyun’s address in his hand, he made his way to the younger’s dorm. Stopping in front of what he believes to be is the right door, he knocks.

“Hi I’m Johnny, Jaehyun’s cousin. Is he here?”

 

 

Yoonoh's last class for the day just ended when he received a text from Ten asking him to come home immediately. Yoonoh doesn’t know he had a bad feeling about his roommate’s message.

Yoonoh entered their room nervously, “Ten hyung what’s–” he stopped after noticing a familiar figure sitting on his bed.

“I believe there’s something we need to talk about… Jaehyun,” the shorter lad said passing by him and walking out the door.

“I’m sorry I forgot,” Johnny explained.

Yoonoh nods his head towards his cousin understandingly. Johnny has always refused to call him by his new name. What he’s doing here is something they need to talk about later, for now he needs to explain to Ten first.

 

 

The two ended up on their building’s rooftop, the only place they can find privacy.

“How long have you known?” Ten asked. His face was blank and his voice was cold.

“Since the day we met, but I wasn’t sure then,” Yoonoh replied. “I only confirmed a week ago.”

“And you didn’t bother saying anything?”

“How can I when it’s clear how you felt about each other?”

Ten’s expression turned soft, “Have you ever thought that maybe both of us were just lonely? That we sought love in each other cause we got tired of waiting for people who will give it to us? That despite our love the truth is we’re just using each other for convenience?”

Yoonoh was silent. He didn’t know what to say.

“I know about the kiss,” To say Yoonoh was surprised would be an understatement. “That same night, he asked me to meet him and told me what happened. Right then I knew something was going on between you two.”

“Talk to him, tell him the truth,” Ten continued. “Your cousin and I have some things to sort too.”

“What do you mean?” Yoonoh asked, eyebrows squinting.

“Well fate has been playful to all of us after all.”

 

 

After his confrontation with Ten, Yoonoh texted Taeyong right away asking him to meet up.

“Hey,” Taeyong said as soon as he spotted the younger sitting by himself on the bench. It was already late and dark, he doesn’t know why Yoonoh asked to meet him except that it’s urgent. He sat beside him and asked, “everything alright?”

Yoonoh took a deep breath and spoke, “When I was thirteen, my parents died cause of an accident.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Taeyong whispered, puzzled as to why the younger was telling him about it now.

“I was sent to America to live with my grandmother,” he continued. “She wanted me to start over and live a new life that she even had me change my name.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Yoonoh finally turned and faced him properly. “Because you have my name written on your wrist just like I have yours here,” he said pointing towards where his mark is.

Taeyong was silent. His mouth opened but no words came out.

“W-why,” he spoke finally finding his voice. “Why didn’t you tell me right away?”

“Because you have Ten hyung and I didn’t want it to look like I’m taking you away from him. You’re happy and in love and I can’t do that to both of you.”

Taeyong looked at him with both shock and anger in his eyes. “So you kept it to yourself? All this time you knew and you didn’t bother telling me? Even after what happened at the river that night you chose to remain quiet.”

“Hyung I only did what I thought was best for all of us.”

“This isn't a decision you make by yourself," Taeyong erupted. “Whether I choose you or I stay with Ten should be my choice."

“Then what happens to me after?” Yoonoh asked voice shaking. “What happens to me if you end up choosing him? I’m sorry for keeping it but I’m not sorry for saving myself the heartbreak.”

Taeyong shakes his head, “you’re so selfish Yoonoh.”

“No hyung,” Yoonoh replied. “You are. Cause no matter what happens it will either be Ten hyung or I who will be hurting not you.”

“Is that what you think?” Taeyong asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. “You think it wouldn’t hurt me choosing between you two?”

Taeyong huffed. “I found love in Ten during those times I couldn’t find it anywhere else. But then you came out of nowhere and stole my heart in a snap. You think it didn’t hurt me when I kissed you that night? It scared the fuck out of me knowing I enjoyed kissing someone else other than the guy I call my boyfriend.”

“Being with Ten despite knowing that someone out there is waiting for me probably even looking for me made me feel guilty. That’s why I always wear a bracelet, to hide the mark the name that haunts me every time I’m with him. Then you happened only to make the guilt worse for me. Only to find out there’s nothing to feel guilty about.”

“I'm sorry."

“I’m gonna need some time to think.”

 

 

Days passed and Yoonoh still hasn’t seen Taeyong around, not even a glimpse of his shadow. He didn’t bother looking for the elder because he didn’t want to make him more upset than he already is.

It’s wednesday, a day where the eight of them share the same lunch time. Everyone was at their table, except for Taeyong and Ten. They were all chatting and playing around like they usually do but Yoonoh wasn’t in the mood to join.

“Hey guys!” Ten happily greets as he arrived by their table. But he wasn’t alone nor was he with Taeyong. The guy he’s with is much taller and with jet black hair.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” Doyoung said.

“I’m Johnny,” he introduced with his cheeky smile.

“The Johnny?” Yuta asked with eyes wide.

Johnny nods his head and Ten laughed. All of them knew who Johnny is.

“No wonder Taeyong hyung’s been missing these days,” Winwin pointed out.

“Does he know?” Taeil questioned.

“We’ve talked about it,” Ten confessed. “He’s actually happy for me.”

“Well I guess it’s time for him to find his own soulmate then,” Hansol commented.

Yoonoh’s breath hitched with what he heard. His and Ten’s eyes met for a second before the younger looked away.

“So where have you been Johnny?” Doyoung asked.

“Oh I’ve been living in America,” he replied.

“Just like our Yoonoh,” Doyoung said.

Johnny nervously laughed and said, “Jae- Yoonoh’s actually my cousin.”

“WHAT?!” they all asked shouting in surprise. All eyes suddenly turned to them.

Johnny started explaining how he flew to visit his younger cousin only to be welcomed by his soulmate.

“So you’re leaving again soon?” it was Hansol’s turn to ask.

“Yeah I’m only here for a week” said Johnny. “But I might move here next term.”

Johnny’s interogation continued until they had to leave for their own classes.

 

 

Another week has passed and to day Yoonoh has been desperate to see Taeyong would be a lie. The elder said he needed time to think, how much more does he need? The younger was going crazily worried cause non of their friends has heard from the pink haired either. Even Ten whose last conversation with him was when he told Taeyong about Johnny.

It was already night time and Yoonoh was on his bed trying to finish a report. Ten is out with Johnny since his cousin is returning back to Korea the next day. He’s been working on this for hours but he couldn’t concentrate. His mind kept on going to a certain pink haired.

He shut his laptop and puts it down his bed when his phone beeped. His heart raced when he saw who the message is from.

Meet me at the same spot we last met.

Yoonoh quickly changed his shirt and rushed out of his room.

By the time he arrived, Taeyong was already there waiting for him. He stopped just a few steps back and tried to catch his breath. He made himself look presentable before approaching the elder.

“Hyung,” he called out.

“Two years ago Ten and I met at a dance studio where we both took dancing lessons. A couple of months after we ran into each other again, here. He was a freshman like you and I was in my second year. We got along quite well. Not even a year later we both confessed how much we liked each other. Seeing that none of our soulmates are coming soon, we both started a relationship.”

“I used to believe Ten and I were fated to meet each other,” Taeyong turned and looked into Yoonoh’s eyes, “but I realized fate let us meet cause he will be the one bringing me to you.”

“We met that night cause he brought you as his roommate, and now he’s with his own soulmate thanks to you,” he continued. “Our paths were destined to cross but that doesn’t mean we’re for each other. We meet people for a reason but the reason doesn’t always mean they’re meant for us.”

“Yoonoh,” he said then shakes his head. “Jaehyun, should we start again?”

Yoonoh nods his head, eyes brimmed with tears.

“I’m Taeyong,” the elder said offering his hand. “I believe I’m your soulmate.”

“Yoonoh, no, Jaehyun,” the younger replied taking the hand in front of him. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

 

The next day, Taeyong and Yoonoh walked to their usual table with smiles on their faces and hands intertwined. The couple as expected were bombarded by questions from their friends. Yoonoh patiently explained the situation with his name. It wasn’t easy and took time before the others understood but nevertheless they were happy for the two.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting a lot recently but like I said I'm only posting stories saved in my drafts this has been stored for months now.
> 
> In case you guys are curious Taeyong got Jaehyun as his mark since it's Jaehyun's birth name. I felt weird using Jaehyun's real name tbh.
> 
> I know there are a lot of gaps in this story I'm not really good with transitions but I hope you still liked it! I feel like I'm spoiling you all too much with jaeyong >.<


End file.
